Not Another Clone
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Veronica gets tired of following in Trixie's footsteps. She decides she doesn't want to be another Trixie clone. A couple years later, Veronica has made major changes in her life, and while she is unpopular, and has no friends. She still think's she's better off, than being a Trixie clone. She still has feelings for a certain buck-toothed boy, but he's with Trixie...
1. Chapter 1

**(Veronica's PoV)**

She sat there at the lunch table. In a white turtleneck shirt, and pink skirt. Her hair pulled up into a pony tail, Normal. Normal. Normal. Speaking of normal her friend Trixie was freaking out over something. Maybe someone didn't notice her outfit... or bow before her... or something as pathetic as that. Veronica had spent years doing what Trixie wanted. Making Trixie happy. Acting just like Trixie, but in a way that didn't out shine the raven haired little brat.

"Yeah..." Veronica muttered, if she didn't say something every now and again that sounded like she was agreeing with her, she would just become louder, and Veronica doubted that she could handle that... not today.

"Mm hmm... totally." She was thirteen... at thirteen she shouldn't actually care about any of this crap, none of them should care about popularity. Who's wearing what. It's freaking pointless. But no, Trixie has to be the most... "...self centered, rich little brat, that uses anyone she wants to get what she wants. That cries when she doesn't get her way."

"Yeah," she muttered again, and noticed Trixie had stopped talking... Finally, she thought, until she noticed everyone had stopped talking, and they were all looking at her. Oh God, what now?

"What did you say?" Trixie was looking directly at her...had she said something she was thinking aloud?

"I said... uh... 'Yeah'. You know, like I agree." Veronica just looked back, she'd mastered that bored kind of look that usually hid when she was lying.

"No, you said something about a 'self centered, rich brat' and 'cries when she doesn't get her way'." Shoot... I didn't mean to say that aloud.

"Well..." Okay, so this wasn't when she was planning to do this... she was planning on riding on the rich little brats coat tails a bit longer... then again maybe this would be good for her. Veronica had noticed that since she started hanging around Trixie, that she had started acting unstable. "No... you are a spoiled, little, brat. And I'm totally, sick of it. You step all over everyone. Every boy fawns over you, and you toss them away. And worse, if someone happens to like a boy you've cast off, it makes 'her' a loser. I'm sick of it completely"

Veronica stood up from the table and walked out of the lunchroom, leaving a stunned crowd, and even more shocking, A stunned, silent Trixie. Well, so much for popularity, she thought as she continued to her next class. She'd have to wait until it was time, but it didn't matter. Not like she had anyone to talk to in the mean time. Trixie and her had berated, and insulted everyone that wasn't them, Tad, or Chad... So, now she didn't have anyone to hand around with... Who cared right?

**(Veronica's PoV)**

Veronica sat at an empty lunch table as per usual. Trixie had succeeded at making her easily, the most unpopular person at school a couple of years ago. It didn't really matter anymore, though thought as she pulled her sleeves farther down. She looked over to where Trixie and her former friends were, she didn't so much miss them, as she missed having someone to talk to. Every now and again, a couple people would sit with her, but those were few and far between. Her eyes fell again on a person she didn't want to see walking into the lunch room. Timmy Turner. Trixie had started dating him, as soon as she found out Veronica had liked him. Not only did she have to make sure Veronica had been kicked off the cheer-leading squad, but she had to take the one person that she wanted. What a bitch.

But she was still able to watch the person she loved. She'd tormented him in her youth, yes. But she loved him, she had to be mean to him because of Trixie... and because he used to fawn all over her, and never even saw her! Today something was different just by the way he walked in. He looked upset, she watched him grab a drink from the machine, then grab a hamburger paid for them both, and walked to the middle of the room. Normally he'd sit with Trixie, and her friends at the 'popular' table, where he was looking. Then he turned and started towards her.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer before sitting down. Now like many other times, he didn't even really notice her, as he started eating, not even looking up. She assumed Trixie had upset him, no surprise there, she was a cold bitch, and if things didn't go her way... well she tended to upset people.

"Whatever." Veronica mumbled, not even sure if the boy of her dreams even heard her. Timmy was always good for seeing and hearing what he wanted... why was it the she was so attracted to him again? Meh, she thought, another problem for another time.

"So, you new here? What's your name?" Timmy finally looked up at her. At first she was upset at the question, then again. She'd dyed her hair black... Black jeans and a t-shirt replaced the white skirt she used to wear. She didn't look like she did... that was her goal... not to be another little bratty clone.

"Ugh... I've been in the same school as you since kindergarten." Timmy had always been rather thick-headed, and didn't notice a lot of things. But seriously... after pretty much ten years, he couldn't even remember her name... she kept trying to remind herself that it was because she looked different.

"Seriously?" he focused more on her, and less on his lunch, what was left of his lunch anyways. "You do look familiar. But... I can't quite place you."

"Veronica, you know... used to be blonde... cheerleader... Trixie's lackey." She noticed when the recognition hit him who she was. She would have smiled... if she honestly cared anymore. Yeah, she was still in love with the boy, but even if he was mad, he still would jump when Trixie commanded. So really, what was the point in smiling.

"Yeah I remember you, at least you managed to get out of Trixie's grasp. Mind sharing the secret?" Seriously he wanted to break free of the little control freak? Well she could help him.

"Embarrassment. I embarrassed her. Called her a Spoiled little brat, a couple years ago, in here actually." Maybe today would be interesting... she wasn't sure. "But... you'll end up an outcast like me."

"Hmm interesting," he stood up as the bell rung. "I'll keep that in mind... Same time tomorrow?"

Like with asking if he could sit, he didn't wait for an answer before walking away. It was as if, he just assumed that she would welcome it... and the fact that she wouldn't mind someone to talk to two days in a row. Just that usually when people came back, they wanted something. If it was a male, he usually wanted something she wasn't willing to toss out just yet.

The rest of the school day went by just as normal as ever. No one paid attention to her, no one acknowledged that she even existed, except for Trixie. Normally Trixie would ignore her like usual, but not today. Trixie cornered her in the girls bathroom before school let out, and told her to stay away from Timmy. That he belonged to her. Veronica didn't really care, she'd given up on having Timmy anyways. That didn't stop her from telling Trixie, that if she threatened her again, she'd be swallowing her own teeth. That seemed to work against Miss Pretty, and Popular.

She tossed her belonging next to the bed as she fell into it. Her room now void of all pink, and even gotten rid of that 'Timmy Shrine'. She turned on her side and sighed. She had homework to do, so she couldn't make herself comfortable just yet. She pushed herself off the bed and dug through her school bag to grab her laptop, and English book. She turned on her laptop, and went to get a drink. Something started making noise in her room... she couldn't figure out what it was, she shrugged as it stopped making noise, and went and grabbed her drink.

When she returned to her room, the noise started again... it was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it, she did know it had been a long time since she'd heard this sound. She followed it, on and off, until she found it wedged between her bed and her night stand. It was her cellphone. She didn't have any friends... not real ones. No one that used to call her, still had her number.

"Must be a wrong number," as she put her phone down, and started typing out her English assignment. Her phone started ringing again, she ignored it... again... again... and again. She answered it, and she was sure whoever was on the other end, would know she was irritated. "What?"

"Veronica?" the voice on the other end asked... Not a wrong number then... but who could it be? Trixie made sure no one talked to her, that no boys talked to her.

"What?" she asked again, irritation still in her voice.

"Ahh I recognize the sarcasm... Hey Veronica, it's Timmy." She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it... then put it back to her ear, wondering why Timmy was calling her... and how did he know her number.

"Couple questions. First, what do you want? Second, how do you have my number, and third, what do you want?"

"First and second are the same question. And back when I was in love with that brat, I called you a lot to try to get her number."

"And First and Third?" She didn't just sound irritated, she was irritated.

"Oh, well. I just wanted to know what was up." This had to be some sort of a joke Trixie was playing. And using Timmy against her was cruel, even by Trixie standards.

"Look I don't know what kinda game you and Trixie are playing... but I'm not falling for it." She hung up the phone. She didn't know what this sick joke was... but she didn't expect that Timmy would help Trixie with making her miserable... she thought he was really caring towards everyone. It seemed she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note)**

Well what can I say about this story? This is the first time that I've written Veronica into anything. She always seemed so under played to me. It always seemed like they intended her to be a bigger character, but didn't do it. Most people see Veronica as an insane sidekick to Trixie Tang, I always saw her as someone that was used, and made to act the way she was due to not being allowed to love someone, that was 'under' her 'status'.

So I decided to give her a bigger part in my fiction. Most of you know that I am a Timmy/Vicki fan first... then a Timmy/Tootie fan second. But I'm going to have Veronica take over a bit, she deserves the spot light once in a while. Plus I like crazy, so this is going to be fun to continue.

* * *

**(Veronica's PoV)**

Several days had passed since Timmy tried to call her, and he called a few more times each day. She had just hopped off the bus. She hadn't noticed that someone had gotten off behind her. She never bothered to notice anyone, why should she? No one ever talked to her anymore. She had one friend... if you could call her a friend. She was a gothic girl, that had real issue with being touched, named Molly but even then they barely talked. Veronica didn't really know if she was gothic or not. She didn't trust anyone, and thought everyone was out to get her... then again with Trixie... everyone was out to get her... or at least humiliate her.

She walked up her walkway, and was about to walk up the stairs when she heard the footsteps behind her. A few days ago, she would have assumed the mailman was late... sometimes he would be delivering mail when she came home. Or maybe a package was being delivered. It could have even been Molly, then again, in the past two years, Molly's only ever came over three times. But a few days ago, it could have been one of those people... but she knew it wasn't. It was the person she'd been avoiding the last few days... the person that she still loved, even if she didn't trust him. That's what made it difficult for her.

"What do you want, Timmy?" She tried to put as much venom in her voice as she could. She knew though, that he wouldn't listen to it... whatever Trixie had him doing... he was completely committed to it.

"How'd you know it was..."

"Who -else- would be following me?" Veronica huffed as she turned to face him, and ended up looking at his chest... she remembered how short he was just a few years ago... she had been almost a foot taller than him then... but now, he stood taller than her. She looked up into his blue eyes, that looked like deep pools of water... Stop that, she snapped at herself, now is, -so- not the time. "So, what do you want?"

"Okay... I just wanted to hang out... Obviously you know me and Trixie have been arguing." He started. Of course she knew... the whole school knew. Why? Because Trixie loved being the center of attention, good or bad. Little drama queen. Like today, Trixie started ranting, in the middle of class, about how Timmy had been ignoring her... -her-. She didn't understand why the teachers never bothered quieting her, when she'd go on these rants. Maybe cause her father, just paid for the computer lab upgrades. "So... what do you think?"

"Uh..." she guessed she should have paid more attention to what he was saying, instead of ranting about that little raven haired witch. Now what was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? "I... um, don't think Trixie would like you hanging out with me."

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" Timmy just looked at her strangely. Yep, definitely should have listened. "I said me and Trixie are... I guess taking a break... I can't stand how she's acting... at first I thought it was, more like... her around others. But she wants to control everyone... always."

She remembered those days, thinking those same things. Thinking that Trixie wasn't rotten to the core, but she was wrong. But she still didn't trust that Timmy was done with Trixie. Hell, how badly had she treated him in their youth, and he still crawled to her begging for attention? She'd seen most of it... and Trixie only wanted him, and kept him this long, just because she -knew- Veronica liked him. She was selfish like that. But Timmy could still be working with Trixie... except the bad mouthing Trixie, it seemed like a plan she would use to degrade someone.

"I don't know... I honestly don't think it's a good idea. I mean..." She couldn't think up a good excuse... why couldn't she? She was good at making up excuses for things she didn't want to do... maybe because this wasn't something she didn't want to do. She had wanted to hang around with Timmy, for years. As long as he'd been fixated on Trixie, she'd been fixated on him. But she kept it inside most of the time... too afraid to voice what she wanted.

"You mean?" Why couldn't he just go back to not even remembering she existed. Why couldn't she have just told him he couldn't sit with her that day at the lunch table when him and Trixie had their little spat.

"I mean... just forget it. We can hang out... this once... only this once." she walked to her front door and opened it. If they were going to hang out, it would be here... because they couldn't sabotage anything in her own house, she thought as Timmy followed her in. She ignored the comments about what he had to say about the house. Her parents had money... but honestly... she thought they went overboard with it. Just trying to impress someone with worthless crap.

"I don't think I've ever been in your house."

"No, you haven't. Wait here, I'm going to toss this in my room," she held up her bag, then started up the stairs.

She walked down the hallway, and into her room tossing her bag on her bed. Unlike the rest of the house, her room was more to her tastes, and liking. Deep red comforter on the bed, purple and black wall paper on the walls. Black furniture, her desk, bed, and dressers. The only thing that wasn't black, was the two dark wooden bookshelves that stood against the wall opposite to her bed.

She debated on just staying in her room, and letting him figure out she wasn't coming back on his own, and just leave. Then again, she knew that he could be fairly thick-headed and he might still be there when she woke up in the morning. That's the last thing that her Saturday needed. She started towards her open door, when she saw him walk past it... the come back in look inside.

"Found you." he said looking into her room. She hadn't been hiding... okay so she had debated on hiding in here, still... wait...

"I thought I told you to wait there." she glared at him, which seemed to have no affect on him. Well that was something that happened when you spent too much time around Tang, glaring and insults didn't affect you as much as they should.

"I got bored, and I wanted to see your room. It suits you."

"Look. Jokes over. Ha-ha, funny. But what are you and Tang planning?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. He just raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I don't know what she's planning. But I'm not planning anything, but looking for people to talk to. If you hadn't noticed, most of my old friend are still to afraid of that she-devil, to talk to me." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out sooner or later," she rubbed her face with her hand. "Alright downstairs, I'm not sure how I feel about you being near my room."

Once down stairs, she offered him a drink, and once they both had one they sat in the living room, him on the sofa, and her in one of the chairs farthest from the sofa. It was quiet for the first several minutes. She couldn't think of anything to say, and he hadn't said anything. Maybe he was just looking for friends. If he was here for some kind of trick, from Trixie, he would be asking questions, trying to get information wouldn't he?

"So..." Timmy started, and Veronica wondered if she spoke too soon about him gathering information. "I talked to a few people about what happened with you and Trixie. I must have been home sick that day or something. "Why didn't you ever warn me about her?"

"I did... I told you that you weren't good enough for her." she looked down at her drink realizing that she had just insulted him. "I mean, -no one- is good enough for Miss Pretty-Popular. You just never took the hint."

"Could have been more specific than that." He smiled at her, and she kept wondering when the punchline would come. He couldn't be serious. And why did he want to hang around her, had he forgotten all the crap she'd done to him?

"Well you were always so thick-headed, and love blind. Not like you'd have taken the information to heart anyways." he just stared at him... yeah he had nothing to say. Because he couldn't argue, maybe he knew she was right. That he wouldn't have listened. He had been as obsessed with Trixie, as that Tootie girl had been with him. Though, she was sure that he'd never admit that. "So why are you here, other than looking for friends?"

"Honestly, I was looking for the one person that wanted nothing to do with her... I saw you, dark clothes, alone. At first I thought you were knew, and you didn't like Trixie because she's not kind to new people. Then you told me who you were... I'd been wondering what happened to you, since Trixie didn't mention you anymore." Timmy continued on and on about stuff, that she stopped paying attention too, since it all seemed to be the same thing. Still she couldn't shake something was off. Then again she didn't trust much anymore. "...even though I always chased after -her-, I always thought you were kinda cute too."

"Wait.. what?" the last thing he said snapped her out of her own thoughts, no... this had to be the game Trixie put him up to. Using the fact that she was in love with Timmy against her... of all the mean things she'd done. This had to be the cruelest, she felt the tears start to run down her cheeks. "So Trixie told you that I had a crush on you... and you just think it's funny to play along with it, and mess with me..."

"No... I didn't know... I was..." he started, but she didn't let him finish.

"No, just get out. Go back and tell Tang she won, she upset me... now get out!" She didn't remember going to the door, or opening it. But she watched Timmy hurry past her and out the door.

When she closed the door, she turned and leaned back against it. She started sobbing, she had thought she was over him enough that this wouldn't affect her. She thought that she could handle whatever game Trixie put him up to... had thought he didn't know why, but was doing it because Trixie asked him too. He hadn't even known who she was at first, maybe he thought it was something to do with her being a new girl... No but she'd told him who she was... Was every bit of it a game? If it was, it was cruel and sadistic.

"Fine." She picked herself up off the floor, and went into her room. She wiped her eyes and laid on her bed. "I'm done with those idiots... I'll just stay here in my room. It's safe in here."

**(Several Days Later)**

True to her vow she made herself, she hadn't left her room other than to eat, bath and use the bathroom for a while. She couldn't even remember how long she'd been holed up in her room. Her cellphone's voice mail, and text messages were full, all from him. He claimed that, there was no plan, that he didn't know she'd crushed on him in her youth... and didn't know she still liked him. Lies... had to be all lies. Her parents were spending time at one of the vacation houses over seas, so they didn't know she'd been neglecting school, not like they paid any attention to her anyways.

Her day went by as normal as it had each and every day since she'd closed herself off. She went downstairs to make herself breakfast. Eating silently, watching something on TV, she never really paid attention to the TV, it was just something to fill the void. Once she cleaned up, she went upstairs, brushed her teeth. Stripped and glared at her reflection in the mirror before showering. Sometimes she didn't even bother dressing before she went into her room. No one was here, no one was coming. Why should she bother dressing?

After a several minutes laying on her bed naked, she decided there was too much of a draft, and would get dressed. She didn't know why she didn't bother dressing in the first place... each day, there had been too much of a draft to stay nude... so why did she continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note)**

Well here I am again. About to start on another chapter of Not Another Clone, I have many active fictions, here on another account, DeviantART, and on Tumblr. So It takes me some time to update. No worries to those that don't know about tumblr and dA, The same stories on my two FF accounts are there, so you are not missing anything. But here goes, I'm going to try to make this one a roller coaster, those of you that have read my other story, 'Isabella is that you?' under the author name Am Sadi, know about the roller coaster... this one is going to have more ups and downs than that. Also those of you curious as to why I haven't added Timmy's PoV yet... I'm not sure if he'll get one this chapter or not, but he will get his own PoV, after we take a full look into Veronica's life. After all, this fiction is for her character.

And guess what? I still don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or any of the characters... what a shocker right? Nick told me... I just don't have enough money to buy them... so I guess I still don't own them Shoot. Anyways, on with the show... errr fiction. Story? Leaflet? Meh you decide what it is, either way, enjoy.

* * *

**(Veronica's PoV)**

**V**eronica rolled over in bed and groaned, she went to get up and fell out of bed. She felt something scrape her arm. She didn't care, maybe it was a carpet nail, or something. She stood up, not even bothering getting dressed. Her pajamas would do, what was the point in changing? She wasn't going anywhere, well she was going to get breakfast but she didn't think that counted. She heard the movement in the kitchen, and really didn't care.

She turned the corner and saw, Teresa, the maid her parents hired cleaning the kitchen. She came once a week to dust, vacuum and other things. Stuff she usually did for herself. She had been conflicted about having a maid. She didn't see why they needed one... it wasn't like household chores were beneath them. Then she also saw the point, that this was how the women made a living and telling her parents they could do this work, might take away from her. So she never said anything, other than telling Teresa she preferred to clean her own room. All in all, Teresa was a nice lady, and sometimes Veronica would talk with her.

"Miss Star." Teresa smiled looking at her. Veronica didn't smile back, she didn't seem to even remember how to smile. Teresa's face changed to worry, "What happened to your arm?"

"I told you, just call me Veronica... and it's only a scratch..." she looked at the arm she assumed she scratched and saw the blood running, slowly, down and dripping form her elbow. She must have scratched it harder on something than she thought. "Oh...I didn't even..."

Teresa grabbed a clean cloth, wet it, and cleaned off the blood. Both were thankful that it was a small cut, nothing to worry over. Still Teresa tended to it, and used a small bandage, to cover it. Teresa had always been kind to her, even when she had acted like a snobby brat. Had always said, she knew there was more to her inside... she had been right. Sadly that more was smothering now.

"I thought you were here a couple days ago." Veronica said, she remembered talking to Teresa when she was here last.

"That was a week ago," Teresa looked concerned. She'd been judging her days based on when Timmy would call, and when he'd knock at the door. She'd kept her curtains closed, so night and day kind of just blended together if she didn't leave her room. "Have you been sick?"

"No... I was, but I'm feeling better now." she lied, Teresa had known her since her youth, so she was sure that Teresa could tell when she was lying, but it didn't mater. She'd managed to lose four days... had Timmy stopped coming by, and she just didn't notice the passage of time, because of his absence? Had she eaten? Come to think of it she had eaten more than usual this last day or so. Maybe she'd been awake much longer than she imagined... or asleep longer than she imagined.

Looking up at the clock, she realized that she'd come down from her room after school would have ended. Meaning she'd slept most of the day, and however long she was asleep before hand. She couldn't believe how this was affecting her... Wasn't she over Timmy? Or enough she could go on. She could handle him sticking his tongue down that snob's throat... but she couldn't take him talking with her? Could it have been a trick... but him coming over after school so often. She couldn't help but think, that was more dedication to a joke, than even Trixie had patience for... and Timmy wasn't known for patience.

If that was true, and this wasn't a joke at her expense... Him having stopped coming over these past few days. Could that mean that he was tired of waiting... or tired of trying to befriend her. Like she thought before, that thick-headed boy wasn't known for patience. The fact that he came over for almost two weeks daily, was more than she would have expected from him. Maybe she'd ruined her last chance to have him... Wait!, her mind screamed... did she still even want him?

Veronica walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She had been sitting on the couch, and must have dozed off. There was a note one the counter from Teresa, telling her if she needed to talk to call her. She hadn't even been aware Teresa had left. She wondered if she had dozed off, or if she was zoned out when Teresa left. She knew she wasn't fooling Teresa... she hadn't even trying to hide something was wrong. How long had Teresa been gone? Knocking came from the door, maybe Teresa left something. It was odd that she'd knock though, she might have left her keys.

"Forget something?" she asked as she opened the door, coming face to face with Timmy. The last person she expected to see. She still wore her pajamas, her hair was a mess. And honestly she didn't usually care what people thought... but seeing him did make her want to just crawl under a rock, and die.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing... you haven't been in school for almost a month." Had it really been a month, or almost a month? Time sure flies, when you are depressed.

"I'm... fine. Can't you tell?" Her voice was still slightly monotonic. She regretted asking him if he could tell, because the moment she asked, she could feel his eyes almost rake over her entire being.

"You look like you've been sick. What happened to you're arm?" She looked at the bandage, blood had started showing through the bandage. It was a good thing that she wasn't squeamish about blood.

"Cut myself falling out of bed. So why are you here?" He obviously wanted to come inside, she could tell by the way he kept looking past her and into the house.

"To see how you were, and to talk... aren't you cold?" The moment the words hit her ears, she felt a shiver run down her entire body. How hadn't she noticed it was cold outside? Her pajamas were thin, though not as thin as her t-shirt. Obviously he wasn't going to go away, and she couldn't have a frozen boy on her porch.

"Come in..." Her words even sounded forced to her own ears, but Timmy didn't waste any time following her in, and closing the door. She went to the chair away from the sofa, sat down looking at him. He seemed to debate a moment where to sit, before sitting as close to her as he could... still it was a few feet away.

"So have you been sick?"

"No, I just... didn't want to come to school. I don't want to do anything," and it was the truth. The main reason she didn't want to go to school, was that she didn't want to find out what the joke was... if there even was a joke... she wasn't sure anymore.

"Does that have to do with when I said I thought you were kinda cute? And I'm not quite sure what Trixie had to do with me thinking you were cute... so I don't really know how to respond to that." He rubbed the back of his neck slightly as he spoke. He was obviously embarrassed about telling her this. If it had been a cruel joke, he shouldn't have blushed, since it was fake... right?

"So all of this, you talking to me and crap, isn't some kind of joke Tang cooked up?" Veronica just looked at him, trying to see some sign that he was telling the truth or lying. At one point she would have known if he was or not. She once thought she knew everything about the boy sitting across from her.

"No... I'll admit, it does sound like something Trixie would do. She's always been more cruel than nice... I think I chased after her, because she ignored me. And now I find out, her ignoring me was better than her noticing me." she sighed and threw up his hands, "I mean, she had an opinion about what I wear, what I say, what I eat. Who I can talk to. Not to mention, the constant attention and praise she needs. She's just... just a..."

"Spoiled little brat?" Veronica offered.

"Not the words I was going for... but they'll do." Timmy relaxed a little more in his seat. "But without her around, I've been able to reconnect with some of my friends. And have enjoyed pizza... you wouldn't believe how much I missed that."

"So little Miss Priss, is still keeping away from carbs? And no, I remember what it was like around her. I had to look great, but not even near as good as her. I couldn't eat anything that might make her look bad... I'm not even sure how me eating something could make -her- look bad... but she isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer." They continued to talk for a while, mostly having to do with how spoiled Trixie was, and playing 'who had it worse, with Trixie'.

Veronica didn't even realize they were connecting, in a way she'd never connected with anyone before. Sh hung around Trixie, because she'd needed a lackey, and it seemed Veronica was pretty enough, without taking away from Trixie. So it wasn't a friendship, so much as a relationship of convenience.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's Note)**

**G**uess what? I still **do not** own Fairly Odd Parents, or any of the characters... what a shocker right? Nick told me... I just don't have enough money to buy them... so I guess I still don't own them. Shoot. Anyways, on with the show... errr fiction. Story? Leaflet? Meh you decide what it is, either way, enjoy.

Okay, lets start off like this. I'm mean to my characters. You'll hardly find a fiction I've written that doesn't involve a character having major emotional pain, or ending up in a hospital due to attempted suicide, or accident. I enjoy writing fluff, so don't think this is all going to be downs. I firmly believe that fluff is better enjoyed after hardship. It's appreciated more. I will not hand my character's happy endings... they will earn them, and be better for it.

Ever hear the term, "Learning the value of a dollar."? Well that's earning you're money, so you better understand it's value. My character Learn the Value of Feels... you will see, because the roller coaster starts here, have your tickets ready.

**###**

**(Veronica's PoV)**

**###**

**T**hat afternoon night Timmy had stayed for dinner. At first she didn't want him to stay but he kept pestering her. After a while she decided that it would be easier to order a pizza and get it over with quickly. It had been awkward waiting for the pizza, and even more so after it came. The conversation they had been having before him staying for dinner was brought up, now forgotten. Veronica was having a hard time thinking up a conversation, so for the first slice and a half of pizza they remained silent. It had been awkward enough, that she hadn't really noticed that her and Timmy were sitting next to each other on the couch. She stared at the T.V., not really paying attention to it.

"So... is this what you've been doing while out of school?" she jumped at the sound of his voice, then just looked at him an shrugged.

"Not really... Mostly I stay in my room. Less Teresa has to clean."

"Teresa?"

"Oh she's the maid my parents have come once a week." She looked down at her plate, she felt a little embarrassed at the fact that they had someone come and clean the house. It just made her feel so different from most of the others in her school. Even if Trixie hadn't blacklisted her, she wouldn't have felt as though she fit in with them.

"Oh, well Trixie or any of the others... none of them care about that." Timmy seemed to think for a moment, before continuing. "I think... I don't even think they -know- people actually clean up after them... they might think it just happens. And even if they did, they sure wouldn't know their names."

"Maybe not... They don't really care how something is done... only that it gets done and they don't have to do it." It was true, wasn't that why she had parted from Trixie in the first place? None of them even cared about anything other than themselves. They only really care about their friends to the point where it affects them. Like With Trixie and her. Veronica had to be pretty, had to dress nice, but never was she allowed to out shine Trixie. But there was also a standard. She wasn't allowed to speak to anyone that Trixie had deemed unpopular... and loving a boy, that Trixie deemed one of the most unpopular boys... that was unheard of.

"Hey..." Timmy looked at his watch and his face scrunched up a bit. "Look I have to get back to the house... my parents might go nuts."

"Is that what time it is?" she asked looking at the clock on the wall... it was almost midnight.

"You going to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

**###**

**T**he first couple of classes of the day were simple enough... though she was tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and it was starting to weigh on her. It seemed no one but Timmy even noticed she hadn't been in school. The teachers had even been marking her present on the attendance... it was painfully true to her now that no one really paid attention to her. Except Timmy... and even then she wondered if it still might all be a trick... it just seemed too good to be true and when something seemed too good to be true... it usually was.

At lunch she half expected Timmy to come to her usual table... which wouldn't have been so bad. However he never came to her table. She looked up to the popular table... he wasn't there either. She scanned the lunchroom until she noticed him. He was siting with his old friends. If she remembered right, Chester, A.J., and Tootie... the other girl with a massive crush on Timmy... or had one. She didn't really pay attention to her... or anyone. So she wasn't sure if Tootie still had a crush on Timmy or not.

"Well well well, look what's back." Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked towards Trixie... she knew it was her... no one else could mimic that fake voice.

"What do you want?" Veronica didn't really feel like this. While she hadn't been happy... it had been nice at home alone... not dealing with the petty workings of this little... tramp.

"I could have sworn I warned you off my boyfriend. Just because he's a little mad at me... doesn't mean I want him slumming." Veronica wasn't going to let her get to her with the term 'slumming' Trixie knew as well as she did, that Veronica's family had just as much money as hers... except her family wasn't wasteful gluttons.

"Well he came over to my place on his own. Maybe he's found out about your time with Tad... or was it Chad... no wait. I think it was both of them." Veronica smirked at the way Trixie's face twisted. And they way her little group gasped looking at her.

"Lies! Just lies this piece of trash is spreading. When the true story... is her... I know things Veronica... remember? You don't want to play this game," Trixie smirked... Veronica shook her head, there was no way even Trixie would. She'd told Trixie that in confidence long ago... even she had lines she wouldn't cross... didn't she?

"You wouldn't." Veronica tried to make her voice sound as threatening as she could.

"Oh but I would... and he'll never want to touch you again... little whore." Veronica felt her leg shaking under the table from anger... she wouldn't... couldn't. Even she didn't think Trixie was -that- evil.

"You... bitch..." it came out louder than she expected, enough so the people around them quieted, which made the others stop to see what was going on. It was almost a repeat of a few years ago.

"Well I might be a bitch..." Trixie smirked, and Veronica's heart dropped. No no no... don't... Please don't. "but at least I never spread my legs for my uncle."

Murmuring... whispering... sounds of gagging. Veronica had told Trixie back when they had first met. About what her uncle had done to her... and about how he was in jail for it. She needed to tell someone. Needed a friend to listen to her... If she had of known Trixie back then, like she knew her now, it was something that she wouldn't have told the other girl. But since Trixie had never brought it up since the falling out... she assumed that she'd either forgotten, or wouldn't stoop that low. Looks like Trixie was saving it for when she had nothing else.

Veronica looked around the lunchroom... accusing eyes. Disgusted looks. Finally her eyes found Timmy, and he was glaring. But she couldn't tell who at... he was just looking this way. Then something inside of her snapped... one minute she was sitting there in her chair wondering what she could do. And the next she was dragging Trixie by her hair out of the lunchroom. Down the hallway, with most of the lunch room following her. Trixie was kicking and screaming as she was dragged across the floor. She dragged her into the nearest girl's room and closed the door behind her.

"You know that's not what happened." She let go of Trixie, standing between her and the door. Her mind was frantic... she wasn't sure what she'd do next.

"No one will care. They'll all think you're just some two-bit whore, that services your family."

**###**

**S**he was walking home... she didn't even remember what happened. Last thing she remembered she was in the bathroom with Trixie... and she said... Veronica stopped walking trying to think. She realized that her mouth hurt... her wrists were bruised... what had happened? There was no wait Trixie did this to her... then the physical pain she felt was replaced by something else.

How could she just betray me like that, she wondered. She felt something building inside of her, she started towards her home... at least she had been going the right way. The tears that were refusing to stop make her vision blurry, but she refused to stop. She started running when she heard someone from behind her calling her name. She couldn't stop...

"Veronica, stop." the voice was still a good distance behind her... she could see her house. She was almost there, just a bit farther... She tripped on something, she didn't know what it was, didn't care what it was. The best she could do was land on the grass. She had scraped her knee on the sidewalk... but at least it wasn't her face, she thought as she tried getting back up. The force building inside her was getting stronger... stronger. Until it burst from her, in the form of a gut-wrenching sob, drowning in sorrow and hatred.

"Veronica..." The voice had caught up with her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me... not again, don't touch me." She didn't know where she was... was she still on the sidewalk? Or in -that- room with -him- again? NO she wouldn't let him touch her again.

"It's me... Veronica..." she looked up and she was back on the ground... "Do you know who I am?"

"You're... that Tootie girl." The raven haired girl nodded, her pigtails moving around.

"That's right. Come on let's get you up." If Tootie was here... the Timmy... she stood up and saw Timmy and his friends not far behind Tootie, just staring at her. No she didn't want Timmy to look at her... she couldn't... she didn't want him to judge her.

"Not him... I need to go home, alone. I didn't do it..." She sobbed, but was unable to get her legs to do what she wanted them to. Instead all she could do was cover her face in shame. "Don't look at me..."

"Timmy, you guys... uh... just go away... I'll help her home." Tootie helped her home, she didn't even bother asking Tootie if she knew where she lived. "I'll call you Timmy... I'll let you know."

"I-I don't w-want him to know." Veronica whispered as she was lead back home. He couldn't know what happened... he wouldn't even be her friend anymore if he knew. And she sobbed into this girls shoulder... this girl she had always saw as a rival... because she knew.. he already knew.

**###**

**"****W**here are your parents?" Tootie asked her after sitting her down on the couch, and finding the first-aid kit.

"Who knows." Veronica shrugged. She really didn't know. Could be Paris, or England... or another house somewhere that her parents had bought. They could be anywhere... but she knew they weren't here. Hardly ever here. She remembered when she still followed Trixie... all the other girls saying. 'Oh I wish I had your life.' 'I wish I lived like you did.' 'You are so lucky.' Little did they know, she thought -they- were lucky. She'd have given up everything she owned just to have a family that cared.

"You mean they are like... working or something?" Veronica scoffed.

"More like overseas somewhere." her voice sounded a bitter as she felt... no one cared... and he never would now. She started sobbing again, knowing that the boy she loved... did love... still loved? It didn't matter anymore he would always see her as not pure, and garbage.

"It'll be alright..." Tootie said wiping her face, then cleaning scratches on her face. Had be be scratches or cuts... because they hurt. She wished she knew what happened.

"We tried to help... but we didn't get there in time... Trixie's little gang stopped us from helping you..." then Tootie's voice turned bitter, "To think she needed three other girls to help her. What a whimp... and even then... you still walk away. What was she talking about anyways?"

"It was nothing... what's the point... everyone will know by tomorrow anyways." she muttered and started going into the story about what happened. She had to stop several times... knowing that everyone in school would know what happened to her... but thinking that she... that it was... It didn't matter. Not anymore.

"That bitch!" Tootie took out her phone, and Veronica grabbed it.

"No! You can't tell him..."

"Tell who?" Tootie looked at her curiously.

"Timmy... he'll know soon enough... I just don't want him to know... I don't want him to look at me and see..."

"You like him? Don't worry I got over him when he started sticking his tongue down the monster's throat. Still cute though... but I find myself... well lets just say, he doesn't have the right plumbing." Tootie gave a weird little smirk.

"So you're... I mean there's nothing wrong with that... I just didn't..." Tootie liked girls, well it kinda made sense... she did hang around guys all the time. And never seemed to care when they stared at the girls... Maybe she stared and made crude jokes too.

"Timmy needs to know the truth though. He does need to know."


	5. Chapter 5

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**H**oly Cow, this is the longest chapter for this series I've ever done, more than twice as long as the previous longest chapter. Longer than any chapter I've done... with the exception of when I posted chapters 1-10 on another story fully revised and corrected. But this one kinda got away from me. Once I started I didn't want to stop, I tried stopping and making two chapters... but my hands said no... continue one big chapter. Hands are the boss, so enjoy the roller coaster, get the tissues. Because... -raises hands- It's hospital time.

Guess what? I still do not own Fairly Odd Parents, or any of the characters... what a shocker right? Nick told me... I just don't have enough money to buy them... so I guess I still don't own them. Shoot. Anyways, on with the show... errr fiction. Story? Leaflet? Meh you decide what it is, either way, enjoy.

**AVAVA**

**( Last Time )**

**VAVAV**

**"N**o! You can't tell him..."

"Tell who?" Tootie looked at her curiously.

"Timmy... he'll know soon enough... I just don't want him to know... I don't want him to look at me and see..."

"You like him? Don't worry I got over him when he started sticking his tongue down the monster's throat. Still cute though... but I find myself... well lets just say, he doesn't have the right plumbing." Tootie gave a weird little smirk.

"So you're... I mean there's nothing wrong with that... I just didn't..." Tootie liked girls, well it kinda made sense... she did hang around guys all the time. And never seemed to care when they stared at the girls... Maybe she stared and made crude jokes too.

"Timmy needs to know the truth though. He does need to know."

**AVAVA**

**( Veronica's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**V**eronica laid on the sofa still crying while Tootie was in the kitchen getting her a drink, to help calm her down for when Timmy would arrive. With each second that passed, she grew more and more worried about having to tell him. If he didn't already know, there was no doubt Trixie would have told him, if he hadn't already heard. Then he won't want me... wait when did I start wanting him to want me, she asked herself. She'd done fine by herself... until he decided to sit at her table at lunch. She didn't want him to come over... she didn't want to have to tell him what happened. She didn't even want anyone to know... that horrible experience was so long ago, she had stuffed it away and hadn't even thought about it in years. Now all the fears, and feelings that was locked away with it were back in full force.

Tootie returned with a glass handing it to her. Veronica brought it to her nose... no alcohol... that's what she'd really need to calm herself right now... though even if she mentioned it, she doubted Tootie would even do it. Mainly because it would result in Tootie having to pick the lock on the liquor cabinet, if she could pick a lock... Veronica couldn't when she tried several times. So instead she took a sip from the cup, and took a few deep breaths afterward, hoping to clam herself.

"How are you feeling?" Tootie asked setting her own cup down on the coffee table.

"Like my ex best friend just told my biggest, most horrible secret to the entire school." Veronica muttered into her cup, then sighed thinking of other things, though they didn't seem that important, "And I'm a little sore."

"Still though... at least you walked away. But now..." Tootie pulled out her phone, pushing buttons. "I'm going to text Timmy to come over. The sooner we get this done, the better."

"No!... I mean... it can wait, can't it?"

"Would you rather tell him? Or hear the gossip that'll be going around the school?" Tootie folded her arms over her chest.

"I guess," there wasn't much else she could say. How could she argue with this girl? She knew Timmy for a long time... even longer than she had known her.

Veronica tried to keep the idol conversation up as they waited for Timmy's arrival. Like before each second that went by caused her to worry even more. What would he say? What did he know? Had someone already told him a distorted version of what happened? Would he even be willing to listen? Could all of this still be a setup, controlled by Trixie?

What if that was what all this was... a cruel setup. This seemed to be something Trixie would do to her. Upset her, then kick her while she was down. Yeah that was something that the evil Tang would do. But this Tootie girl... she had always seemed sweet and kind and didn't seem like she could hurt a fly... but she was also Vicki's younger sister. Everyone knew Vicki.

"You know... I don't think we've ever actually talked before today." Tootie snapped her out of her thoughts.

"We haven't..." Which raised more red flags in Veronica's mind... she's never spoken to her before... so why was she being nice all of a sudden? "...Why are you now?"

"Well I saw Timmy sitting with you a couple times before he started coming back to our table. So when everything happened at lunch, I thought... 'I can't let Timmy's friend get pushed around.' Because he wasn't there to say something." He wasn't there?

"Where was he?"

"He wasn't feeling well. Actually, he just didn't feel like going... he gets moody sometimes. And well he wouldn't like me saying this but..." Tootie was interrupted by the door. "It's like he has a second sense or something."

**AVAVA**

**V**eronica sat there for what seemed like hours while Timmy and Tootie looked around, then back at her. Obviously they were waiting for her to say something. But she wasn't sure what she should say. She knew what she was supposed to say, but she couldn't find the right words to get her mouth started. Neither of them pushed her into talking... they waited patiently. For a while they even made idol chit-chat to pass the time. Veronica wondered if they were talking so she'd relax, and calm down. Or if it just happened that way.

"Timmy?" Veronica started never taking her eyes off her hands.

"Do you want me to go?" Tootie asked. Veronica just shook her head. She couldn't answer. She felt like if she started saying anything else, she wouldn't be able to finish what she started... She didn't even know if all of this was real, or some elaborate joke at her expense.

"I wanted to talk to you Timmy... You'll find out when you go to school tomorrow, but I just wanted you to know the truth." Timmy and Tootie made it easy for her to talk. Neither of them interrupted or asked questions. Talking about what had happened had reduced her to tears a number of times, that Tootie had moved to her side.

While she spoke, she couldn't help but think. Here she was telling her deepest secret to someone she used to crush on, that she didn't know she could even trust anymore and Tootie, a girl that she hardly even knew. She couldn't help but wonder if it was all some sham, but the girl next to her seemed to genuinely care about her feelings. Timmy however hadn't moved... and that worried her to no end. She had expected him to say something... to feel bad for her... to be outraged that it happened... something.

"Timmy?" Veronica hadn't realized she'd stopped talking, her secret told. Tootie's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked up to Timmy. The normal face she was used to was gone. The half smile he usually wore was replaced by a tight-lipped mouth. Shining blue eyes that seemed to dance with happiness, dark frozen ice. Was he angry with her? He had to be angry with her, this was all her fault... she knew she shouldn't have told Trixie... it didn't matter if she was her friend. Maybe everyone was right... maybe it was her fault... that she caused it to happen some how. "Timothy!"

"Huh? What?" Timmy's face changed again, not like it used to be. But it became softer... but she doubted his eyes would ever look carefree again... and it... hurt?, her. Yes, it hurt. "Sorry I... wait..." hatred appeared in his eyes again, he stood up and started towards the door, "Trixie told this to everyone? How low can she get? I'm going to take care of this right now."

"Timmy... Timmy, no." Tootie stood between him and the door. "Look I get you're angry. Hell I'm angry! But you can't go do something stupid. Veronica needs you to... to... hang out here for a while with her so she isn't alone."

"We can't let her get away with this!" Timmy almost shouted.

"We aren't... but we aren't going to do anything about this." Tootie took out her cell phone while Timmy started pacing in front of Tootie... "Hello...? Vicki, I need a favor... the kind only you can do... I'll meet you at home to talk about it."

"Vicki?" Timmy had stopped pacing the moment he heard Vicki's name. Tootie nodded. "Okay."

"You two stay here... I'll be back later. With the plan." Tootie called as she closed the door behind her. Leaving her and Timmy together... and Veronica still didn't know what Timmy thought about it all. Oh he was angry, okay maybe he wasn't angry at her, but he was angry all the same.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**immy was at a loss of what he was supposed to say or do. A couple of days ago... hell a couple of hours ago, he'd know what he was supposed to say. But now he wasn't sure. Anything he said right now, stood the chance of breaking whatever was holding Veronica together... maybe he should have meet with Vicki, and Tootie stayed here to comfort Veronica. Tootie was better at that kind of thing. He... he was an idiot when it came to crap like this and everyone knew it.

Every now and then Veronica would look up and almost say something. Then she'd return to looking at the table between them. He knew he should say something... but what could you say to someone that dealt with that kind of thing? He'd never prepared for this... never even considered having to.

"I... uh..." Veronica looked up at him. She seemed worried, or afraid. Though he wasn't sure why, he'd never done anything mean to her before. Actually it had always been the opposite. She had been the mean one to him in the past. Not that he really cared about that now, just it hurt to have someone look at you and be afraid. "You know... Ugh... I'm do bad at this kinda crap."

She just looked at him, her wide eyes followed him as he got up and paced again. He wasn't entirely sure why he was pacing, it just made him feel better to help release energy.

"You're still the same Veronica, alright?" She knew she was the same person, why did he feel like he had to say it. Why did he feel like he needed to tell her that he didn't see her differently than before? "I mean... what happened to you... doesn't change how I see you."

"You're just saying that." Her eyes fell back to the coffee table... the coffee table that before today and today had been getting all of her attention. Okay, so it was really stupid to be jealous of an inanimate object... but he wanted to smash it... he might would have, if he wasn't sure she wouldn't understand why... nor did he think she'd listen if he tried to explain. And sure as anything he did not want Tootie, and possibly Vicki showing up to find him and a frightened Veronica... then no one would let him explain... still why did he feel like this?

"That's not true. If I didn't think you were the same person... would I be here? Would I want to... God I hate her! I mean... before I thought I hated Trixie... but now." he stopped a moment, trying to lower his voice. He hadn't noticed he had been almost yelling until Veronica looked back down to the table. Maybe it was a good idea that Tootie stopped him from going to find that little bitch. He wasn't sure what he might do if he actually found her right now... rather not find out. He wanted to find out why he felt like this. Of course Veronica was a friend... or he was trying to make her a friend... but this... he just felt insane. "I didn't mean to yell, but I'm very angry... Not an excuse for yelling, but Veronica. I still see you the same way... I just, I don't know, maybe I just want to, you know... stop you from hurting... I'm not making any sense am I?"

"Not really... maybe because, no one has really cared before... so it doesn't make sense to me." she finally looked up from the table, and at him. Sapphire blue eyes glazed with tears... beautiful yet saddening at the same time. She shrugged, "I mean, no one's ever wanted to protect me from being hurt before."

"I want to." The words slipped easily from his lips... that had been the word he was looking for. Protect. For some reason he wanted to protect the person in front of him... he wanted to protect Veronica. If he actually thought about it he'd find it odd, that he wanted to protect the girl that had blocked many attempts to what he wanted in his youth... and it turned out, that her blocking those attempts, protected him from the girl he blindly ran after, then found out... was cruel and self centered. "I want to protect you."

"What?" She just stared at him as if he'd spoken a different language, "Why?"

"I don't really know..." he moved over and sat next to her on the couch, his attention now focused on the much hated table... well he didn't really hate it... just disliked it a bit. He couldn't actually say why, because he wasn't actually sure. There were a few guesses he had, though most seemed weird. "I mean, you're a good person. And you tried to stop me from getting to Trixie... and I just didn't take the hint. And since that first time, I met you, again, at that lunch table... I just feel better around you, you know."

"I don't know what to say." she leaned a little closer to him. That's a start, he thought and he turned a little more to her.

"Don't say anything Veronica... just let me protect you." He leaned closer, as she leaned towards him

"Actually." A different voice called out as the two were merely inches apart. Timmy looked up and saw Tootie standing next to her older sister. A person he once dreaded seeing... now he saw her in a different light. This women... was going to help them get revenge. "I'm here to protect her... yeah... even odd when I say it. You sure about this Tootie?"

"Yeah sis... This is like being nice..."

"I dunno... sounds like it's the same thing you guys said was mean."

"But this is for Justice!"

"Still sounds like revenge!"

"What's the plan?" Timmy interrupted the bickering sisters, not always a smart thing to do, but he was tired of being left in the dark. Both sisters glared at him a long moment, and he sighed when they looked away from him

"That my dear Twerp..." Tootie corrected her by saying his name. "That too... But that is a surprise. All I'm saying, is show up to school tomorrow... early... with a camera." Vicki's pink eyes fell on Veronica. "Believe me... no one's going to be talking about your past."

**AVAVA**

**( Veronica's PoV )**  
**VAVAV**

**E**ven though Vicki had reassured her several times that going to school early would be good today... she still had her doubts. Vicki was supposed to be helping her as a favor to her younger sister. But everyone knew Vicki... and what she was capable of. She could just as easily be setting her up. But she would trust Tootie, and Timmy... this time. If something goes wrong... she could always stay at home and lever leave again.

She took her shower, got dressed and ate her breakfast. She waited for the knock that would start her day. Since taking the bus wouldn't get her there early, Timmy and Tootie decided that they'd ride in Timmy's car with him. She grabbed her camera because Vicki said to have one... not sure why... but she grabbed it, and stuffed it into her purse. Then Timmy knocked on the door.

"Ready?" Timmy asked as she opened the door, she could see Tootie moving into the back seat of the car from over his shoulder.

"Not really... but lets do this." she said as she followed him to the car.

The ride to school was a short one... it felt a lot shorter than it should have. She had noticed that before. When you wanted to get somewhere, it took forever to get there... when you really didn't want to be somewhere... well it usually was a short trip. Timmy parked and they all got out. Tootie and Timmy were in front of her as they walked to the front entrance... then she ran into them both as they stopped.

"No freaking way..." Timmy muttered

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tootie almost squealed.

Veronica looked to where they were looking. A crowd of students stood in front of the building laughing and pointing, and you could see cameras in their hands. She looked to the front doors of the school, and her mouth dropped open. Trixie was handcuffed to the front doors, one arm cuffed to one door, the other cuffed to the other, completely naked and unable to cover herself... with a big sign hung over her head that read. 'I think it's fun to lie about people's secrets. Who's laughing now?'

Their small group made it to the larger group, and were given a much better view... something Veronica never thought she'd see. Trixie in tears as everyone laughed at her. Trixie's eyes locked on her... maybe because she was smiling... and just stared with hatred at her. Maybe she knew she had something to do with it, because she was standing with Vicki's sister... that had to be a dead giveaway.

The rest of the day went by great for Veronica. Someone had freed Trixie, and she was able to go home. No one seemed to even remember what had been said about her yesterday. Either that, or were too afraid to mention it, after reading the sign. It didn't matter, no one looked at her... well no one looked at her as if she was a freak... Actually everything seemed to be back to status quo, except sitting with Tootie, Timmy, and their friends. It was different than her normal quiet lunches... but she couldn't exactly says she didn't like it.

Even the classes that she had disliked, didn't seem so bad today. This might actually be the best day she'd ever had in a long time. Who would have thought, the redheaded terror, would have been the one to give her peace of mind. She should really thank Vicki and soon.

She'd even turned down the offer of Timmy giving her a ride home in favor of walking, she did say he could come over after he did what he needed to, Tootie as well. She had decided she wanted to walk home and just enjoy the day, it felt like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

**AVAVA**

**"W**ell if it isn't the family whore." Veronica stopped in her tracks as the voice came from behind her. Shit... shit... shit... how could she have not thought about Trixie getting even. She had to of known it had been because of her that Vicki did what she did. Didn't matter, Veronica knew she could take Trixie in a fight. Veronica turned forcing a smug look on her face that dropped upon seeing Trixie's little clique with her. Yeah this isn't going to end well, she thought to herself.

"Look I don't want any trouble." Veronica tried... at least she could try to talk her way out of this... though she doubted that it was going to work, since Trixie's two friends were smirking.

"She doesn't want trouble?" Trixie's face contorted into something that looked evil, as she drew something out of her purse. The two females that had come with Trixie just stared at it for a second before saying anything.

"Whoa... this wasn't what we talked about..."

"Yeah you said we were gonna scared her, right? Maybe rough her up some..."

"She looks scared doesn't she?" Trixie growled, then Veronica finally recognized what Trixie had pulled from her purse. It was a gun... Well there goes my best day, she thought to herself as she continued to stare at the gun. "This bitch is going to pay for what happened to me."

"You told us it was Vicki..."

"Seriously you need to put that thing away, we could go to jail just pointing it at her... well you could... I'm not gonna be a part of this."

"Come on it's just a little fun," Trixie sounded almost insane as she shook the weapon in front of her, all the while it still pointed at Veronica.

"Seriously put that thing away..." The first girl just continued to look at it.

"Fine... we don't want anything to do with this." They started walking away...

"Gah... Fine! It's not even loaded, I checked the clip... see?" She pulled the trigger. Everyone froze when the gun fired... she felt the burning pain as it hit her chest... Oh God, this is it... she thought as she slowly fell back, everything seemed to be happening very slowly. She vaguely heard the girls, and Trixie.

"You didn't check the chamber?"

"You idiot..."

"But it wasn't loaded..." she heard Trixie's voice as everything started fading... it was getting harder to breathe. The last actual thing she heard was sirens... then darkness swallowed her.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**immy pulled out of the student parking lot with Tootie in the passenger seat. Tootie seemed to be completely pleased with this morning's display. He couldn't say he was displeased with it, except that Trixie would no doubt seek revenge. But really after being chained to the front doors of the school naked... who would listen to Trixie now? She could spread any lie in the world she could think of, and no one would listen.

He stopped at a gas station on the way home to fill up on gas. He put the nozzle in and watched as the meter moved. Tootie had her nose buried in one of the books she brought with her to school. Why did people bring books to school? Wasn't the school books enough? No matter, at least she wasn't complaining about something.

"Hey Toots, you want something?" Timmy stuck his head in the window after he finished pumping gas.

"Uh sure. Grab me a soda... and some candy. Pretzels!" the last was called as I was almost into the store. Pretzels were one of the things that Tootie couldn't have when she had braces. So now, she took full advantage of them... mostly when he paid. Then again, she was always like that when he offered. He didn't care, he knew that Tootie was his friend for more than his parents money. At least the crush thing was over... shocking turn of events too.

He had been completely shocked when Tootie had said she was into girls... he'd never seen her with any... but still, was shocking to think about. Oddly enough, that was when he had started noticing her, even though he was with Trixie. Even then he knew what he felt for Trixie was nothing but lust... and even then that had been waning. Then not long after, Tootie tells everyone that she's into girls.

Timmy was next in line behind a police officer, who was talking to the clerk. He really didn't mind, school was over and he really didn't have anywhere else to go for today, except to go pick up his medication, then go see Veronica.

'Attention all officers in Dimmsdale Grove Area, there was a shooting at the corner of Maple, and Douglas. The suspect is a caucasian girl, about high school age. In a purple blouse and white pants... I repeat...' The officer quickly put his money down, calling back to keep the change as he ran out the door.

"Maple and Douglas... that's near my house." Timmy muttered as he paid for his and Tootie's items.

"What happened?" Tootie asked tearing open the bag of pretzels.

"Someone got shot in our neighborhood..." Timmy said putting the car into drive. "Maybe we should go see what happened before going to grab my meds."

By the time Timmy had gotten to the corner where the shooting took place, police were already there, but the ambulance seemed to have already left. Timmy parked at the curve and got out, him and Tootie joined the group of people. Trying to figure out what happened. Usually this area was nice calm and quiet. Very little crime, and Timmy doubted that he'd ever heard about someone being shot near this neighborhood as long has he'd lived there.

"What happened," Timmy asked anyone who was listening.

"I saw it all," an elderly women said looking towards him and Tootie. "I did... I was working in my garden when I heard the arguing. When I finally got my old bones to stand me up, I saw four girls. Three of them on one side, one across from them. The one in the middle had a gun out. The other two were telling her to stop, then she said it wasn't loaded and pulled the trigger. Oh that's her."

Timmy looked to where the older lady's boney fingers pointed. At first all he saw was a police car like all the other ones around. Then he saw a face he would never forget, Trixie was in the back of the police car. It didn't register for a bit... and even when it did, he couldn't find the right words to ask what he wanted to know.

"What did the girl that got shot look like?" Tootie seemed to have the words he was looking for.

"Pretty young thing. Blonde hair, black clothes... might have been one of those goth girls, you see on TV. Wish I could tell you more, but my eyes aren't what they used to be." Given who was in the back seat of the police car, it could only be one person. Timmy walked to the nearest officer he could find.

"The girl that was shot... was her name Veronica?" He asked the officer.

"I can't disclose that information." he said loudly, but nodded in answer.

"Which hospital?" Tootie asked.

"Dimmsdale General," he said softly, and Timmy was already running back to his car. Tootie not far behind.

**AVAVA**  
**( Tootie's PoV )**  
**VAVAV**

**"T**immy," Tootie could tell Timmy wasn't thinking properly as he ran back to the car, she did the only thing she could think of, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'll drive."

"Okay." Yeah he really wasn't thinking clearly. He never let anyone drive his car. And here he was letting her drive with no arguments, nothing. He just handed her the keys and got into the passenger side.

"She's going to be alright." Tootie said as she started towards the hospital. Hoping that she was right, that Veronica would be alright. She had chased after Timmy for years. And finally found her place in the world. She had seen the way Timmy had started looking at Veronica. Hell when her and Vicki got back to Veronica's house, neither of them had heard them knocking, and were about to be all over each other before they walked in. So she hoped Veronica would be alright, because of their new budding friendship, and because Timmy would be crushed otherwise.

She could admit to herself that she was still hopelessly in love with Timmy, but ultimately she learned that, his happiness was the only thing that meant anything to her. He was starting to like Veronica very much... maybe even love her. She had known the moment when he decided not to sit at the popular table. Instead of sitting with her Chester, and A.J., he choose to sit with Veronica... even if he didn't know who she was at the time. No matter what she wanted, it seemed that fate was pulling the strings, she thought as she pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

When they got into the hospital waiting room, and asked the nurse about Veronica, the nurse told them she had been taken into surgery. Then told them that she couldn't tell them anything else, unless they were family.

"I'm her sister," Tootie lied. She looked through her purse, knowing that there wasn't an I.D. That said she was... "Cap I let my I.D., at home... Look I really am her sister, and this if her boyfriend. We were coming home from school and heard about the accident, and rushed right over... I need to know if she'll be alright."

"Where are your parents?" The lady asked, obviously no longer concerned with who they were. "Over seas on vacation... I've been trying to reach them, but it's still night over there."

Tootie had to think fast, on the little information that she did have. Luckily she knew that Veronica's parents were overseas... and decided since she didn't know where, she'd use a timezone that it would be too late to be awake. Timmy looked like he wanted to almost literally bite the nurses head off and march back, and find Veronica.

"We don't know much, won't know much until they remove the bullet. But what I do know, is that the bullet pierced her left lung, and looks to have narrowly missed her heart, but that's just a guess from the paramedics. Fill these..." The lady went on, and handed her a clip board to fill out. Tootie wold have to guess most of the paperwork... then the lady took the clipboard back. "... Star, never mind she's on file here. Now She will not be be put into a room here in E.R., she'll be in the recovery room on the second floor, if everything goes to plan. Then from there, she'll be moved to a private room, also on floor two, or three. So it would be best to wait up in that waiting room. We'll have someone meet you up there, and keep you updated."

"Thank you very much..." she started and Timmy just started pulling her towards the elevator... "Sorry... he's... really really worried. He's not good with... stop pulling me, I can walk. Sorry." She managed to spit out before she was dragged around a corner.

**AVAVA**

**( Veronica's PoV )**

**( Short )**

**VAVAV**

**W**hat the Hell happened, she wondered to herself as she sat in a place void of anything. Nothing but whiteness surrounded her. Nothing or no one in site, and the white nothingness seemed to go on for miles. It looked completely boring...

'Wait... something happened.'

'Oh yeah, Trixie shot me... Am I dead?'

She felt a pain in her chest, and knew that she wasn't dead... or at least she didn't think she was dead. As far as she knew... and she knew little about the dead... dead people didn't hurt. So she had to be alive... someway.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**H**ours had passed and nothing seemed to change in this hospital. No one came to tell them anything. No one came in, or left. Mind you the floors other than E.R. Areas usually have less traffic, but this was getting ridiculous. Two Tootie had left to get them something to eat. They'd gotten here just after school let out, and now it was well past eight pm. Tootie kept telling him, that no news was good news. That if there was complications they'd know. But since no one has come to say anything, everything is going to plan. That bit of logic helped him contain himself... if only a little bit. It was, however, enough to keep him from destroying the waiting room they where in.

He was mad... beyond mad. He was furious. Furious at Trixie, for doing this... for picking on Veronica all this time, just because she didn't want to be a Trixie clone. Furious at Veronica for letting Trixie get to her. Mostly he was furious at himself for not insisting he give her a ride home. Told her they could go for a walk after they got home... he should have said that. He liked that idea. She liked him too... wait when did he say he liked her? Didn't matter, he did like her... maybe more... had to be more.

"You need to eat." He looked at the tray of food Tootie had brought to him, he wasn't hungry... his stomach was knotted up. He felt her smack him in the back of the head, "You won't do anyone any good if you don't eat... what if she needs something and you don't have the energy to move?"

That unknotted his stomach fast, as he started eating with a single minded intensity... He had looked at the food, and had even eaten it completely... but he couldn't really recall what it tasted like, or what it was. Maybe it was better that way, he'd always heard hospital fod was disgusting. Maybe being worried sick, was the only way to get your mouth from rejecting it.

"Star?" Timmy's head snapped up as he heard the voice, the nurse that had walked into the room, stepped back a little... Maybe he was looking too intently. He looked over to Tootie, who stood up. "Are you Miss Star's sister?"

"Yes, how is Veronica?" Tootie asked, and Timmy couldn't help but listen with everything he was worth.

"It was... touch and go for a while. But she's being moved to recovery. She is a very lucky girl. If it had of been a few millimeters up... lets not think about that..." The nurse said as she lead them both towards the room where Veronica would be.

**AVAVA**  
**( Tootie's PoV )**

**( Short )**  
**VAVAV**

**I**t was obvious that Timmy had stopped listening after hearing she would be alright. But she continued to listen, because once Veronica was released, she and Timmy would be the only ones to care for Veronica... well... the only ones she'd trust around her to help her anyways. Tootie could Tell Veronica could be just as stubborn as Timmy could be thickheaded. She hated to admit it, but they'd make a perfect pair.

She let Timmy enter the room first, and she followed. She expected him to run over to the bed, and take her hand. Or something... watching him literally shift from foot to foot scared her. Timmy never hesitated, now he just seemed scared. When she rounded the corner she could see why. Veronica looked extremely fragile in that bed, her hair out of place. Her make up gone. She actually looked a lot like she had when she was younger. If you over looked the black hair, whose roots were coming in blonde... guess she really was a natural blonde... Can't say all blondes are dumb... if she had the sense to turn her back on Trixie... it might not have been the wisest move now... but Veronica would have been far worse mentally by now if she stayed with them

"She looks... so small..." Timmy's voice as low as he backed up, running into her, and almost knocking her over.

"It's the beds... they do that. Go over there, she might be waking up soon... and with the pain medication... you might not get many awake moments with her for a few days."

**AVAVA**

**(Veronica's PoV)**

**VAVAV**

**S**he opened her eyes and everything was blurry. But she felt something squeeze her hand. She looked over and saw him, blurry as he was, she knew that could only be one person. Because her chest hurt... and only one person in the world could make her heart ache like this. Only one person was able to affect her liked this. Timmy.

She just continued staring at him, wondering how he got into the hospital to see her. But she really didn't care, he was here and she loved him. She couldn't remember when she decided she loved him again... or if she ever stopped, but right now she could see it as plain as daylight.

"Tim-my," she croaked, her throat was extremely sore. And her chest hurt to just breathe.

"That'll pass, it's just from the respirator from surgery." That was Tootie... how did she manage... "They think I'm your sister, and he's your boyfriend." She felt her face start to flush.

"Wow, she just got shot, lost lots of blood, and still has enough to blush." she tried to smile but something wanted her to go back to sleep... her eyes were closing when she heard Timmy whisper in her ear.

"Don't scare me like that... I can't lose you, I think I'm falling in love with you." he whispered.

"Tim-my I luh-love ya-you." she managed to say before she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

Was the last chapter the last down on the roller coaster? Not at all, there are other scenarios that may or may not happen after this chapter. But there will be some ups, then there will be downs. Honestly, when I originally thought up this pairing and story I didn't know what I was getting into. Trixie's Ego. Timmy's Hardheadedness. Veronica's Stubborness. Tootie's Caring. Vicki's Attitude. And Soon even Chester and A.J. Will make their debuts. It's become an intricate dance... and I'm still developing the moves.

Tootie will now become a main character, with her own PoV. She might not have her own PoV in each chapter, sometimes it might just be a short PoV, just to give a third person perspective. But I plan to Make Tootie a main character.

Now, you would have thought I got writing this out of my system enough to continue onto another fiction of mine. But nope, here I am about to start on Chapter Six. Oh well, you aren't complaining are you?

Guess what? I still **do not** own Fairly Odd Parents, or any of the characters... what a shocker right? Nick told me... I just don't have enough money to buy them... so I guess I still don't own them. Shoot. Anyways, on with the show... errr fiction. Story? Leaflet? Meh you decide what it is, either way, enjoy.

**AVAVA**

**( Tootie's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

Tootie sat outside the the hospital in the smoking area. Not that she smoked, it just seemed to be the only place she could find outside the hospital with a bench. She had been out here alone for a while, no longer able to stay upstairs with Timmy and Veronica. Veronica had hardly been away a total of forty hours in the past six days. And Timmy refused to leave her side. Since she was Veronica's 'sister' she had to be here.

She approved of Timmy and Veronica being together, she really did. But seeing the way he fawned over her was irritating. Which was why she was outside, she was waiting for Vicki. She'd told the nurses that she'd be back after she went home to shower and change clothes. She instantly wished that she had waited for Vicki somewhere else, when a couple of nurses came out for their break, and lit up cigarettes. She couldn't really complain, she was after all sitting in a smoking area.

"Hey Toots!" Vicki called as she pulled up next to the curb. "Getting your nic fix?"

"Ha ha ha, really funny Vicki." She said getting into the car.

"What's your deal?" Vicki asked pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Timmy fawning over Veronica... just irks me. I mean Veronica treated him like scum for years, then vanishes for two years... or we thought she vanished... the boom. He moves from the brat right on to Veronica." Tootie huffed... not even realizing what she was saying. "And I was nothing but nice to him... okay so I was a little bit obsessive."

"A little bit? Come on Tootie... you built a shrine of him. You followed him everywhere... I'd say you were stalkerish... if you weren't my sister." Then Vicki stopped talking a second, as she stopped at a red light. "Besides... I thought you were into girl now."

"This again? Why does everyone accept that so easily? I only said that to interest Timmy, seems it backfired. Don't get me wrong. I think him and Veronica make a cute, hardheaded stubborn couple. Which is why I had to leave before I said something. But still I can't help but be a bit peeved." Tootie sighed, then looked out the window. "Does this make me a bad friend?"

"Don't ask me Toots. I don't have friends. People are still afraid of me you know. But it doesn't sound like it. You're human Tootie, and it's normal to want to be with someone you like." Vicki put a hand on Tootie shoulder. "And if you don't tell anyone I said it, I think it's really mature of you to want Timmy's happiness, even if it's not with you."

"I do... but it's so irritating."

"Ahhh, there is some of me in there somewhere. I can tell." Vicki laughed as they continued onto their house

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

He had it all down now. He looked at the clock. In about two to five minutes Veronica would be awake. Then about twenty minutes after that, a nurse would come in, and inject a shot of pain medication into Veronica's IV. From then it would take anywhere from seconds to a couple minutes before Veronica drifted back to sleep. Well that's how it was. Now she was awake longer and longer. Maybe he'd get an entire hour this time. The nurse said that in the beginning, being asleep was better than dealing with the pain. Now it would still be painful, but wouldn't be as bad.

"Tim-my." Veronica still had issues talking. With one of her lungs still healing, it was natural that it would take more effort to talk than it normally would... he bet it hurt like hell to speak.

"Hey there sleepy head." his fingers laced with hers. It was a natural reaction for him, he'd been doing it, when while she was sleeping for the past few days. He loved it when she blushed, it all seemed rather new to her. Every time she woke up, she'd ask the same thing...

"Wh-at day is i-it?" And there it was.

"Sunday, It's been six days. The doctors said you are healing great. You should be able to go home in the next couple of days." he loved it when she smiled... still the nagging question was... was she smiling because of him? Or because of the medication?

"To-ootie?" Veronica looked around the room slowly.

"She went home to change and shower."

"Ne-ed ba-bathroom." she looked at him. Tootie had been helping her to and from the bathroom during the times she woke up. And if Tootie wasn't awake a nurse usually would.

"I can call a nurse."

"No ti-time h-help me." He couldn't argue because she was already trying to sit up. So he helped her up, the same way he saw Tootie help her up. Then walked her slowly to the bathroom. He thought this was better, her legs would get some exercise instead of staying in the bed all the time. He helped her to the little bathroom, then pulled the door almost closed. Enough he couldn't see her, but open just enough he could hear her if she called for him. She sighed in relief, then he heard the toilet flush. "o-kay."

"Better?" she nodded with a smile on her face... that was definitely the pain medication. She'd feel foolish for it later, if she remembered it.

"What are you doing up Miss Star?" A nurse asked as Timmy was helping her back into bed.

"She needed to use the restroom and couldn't wait for a nurse." Timmy put the blankets back over her.

"You have a good boyfriend there, Miss Star." Veronica nodded another big smile on her face. "But I'm going to need him to step out for a moment. I'm going to check your bandages. Then give you another shot of pain medication.

"I d-don't wa-nt to go b-back to sl-eep." Veronica just looked up at the nurse.

"Maybe just a little shot then... enough so it doesn't hurt. But hopefully not enough for you to sleep. How's that? And if it starts to hurt you can call us and we can give you the rest." Veronica nodded, as he stepped out of the room.

He expected more people to be moving about the hallways. Even if this was private rooms, and not the E.R., he expected something. Maybe this was a less busy hallway. Maybe all the rooms were mostly empty, and Veronica was put in here because the main area was full at the time.

"Okay Mr. Turner,"

"Timmy." Timmy corrected. "Just call me Timmy."

"Okay, you can go back in Timmy." The nurse started back down the hallway

"Thanks." He re-entered Veronica's room, sitting in the chair that had been his bed for the past six days. He hadn't gone to school, A.J. Had been bringing his school work to him in the afternoons, Tootie's as well. "I'm back."

Veronica just smiled, she would do that for little things, and usually only answered or talked when it was important, or had something long to say. Again, until her lung was at full strength again he didn't blame her.

He enjoyed talking with her... well to her longer than usual. Normally she'd be fast asleep again, but the nurse was true to her word. Timmy assumed the nurse had just said that she'd give Veronica a lower dose, so Veronica didn't get upset. Though before long Veronica did get tired on her own. Healing did take a lot out of a person. He held her hand until she fell asleep, knowing he actually wasn't far behind.

**AVAVA**

**( Veronica's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

It had now been nine days since Trixie had shot her, and she was being released from the hospital today but would have to stay in bed a few more days. They had weened her off of most of the pain medication, and now she was on pill form. While it wasn't as strong as the liquid, it did keep her chest from hurting.

The best part was Timmy... or maybe it was the worst part... She wasn't sure if Timmy was playing the role of her boyfriend, because that was what Tootie had told the hospital. Or if he wanted too. She was hoping for the latter, but she wasn't sure if it was the pain medication talking, or if she truly wanted him still... of course she wanted him. But did she want to take the risk of the ridicule?

She thought she'd be rid of Trixie after almost being killed by her. But no... some how Trixie's father had managed to get the state to drop charges. Her bet was that money was the how. Didn't matter, the school has fixed it so she'd do her school work at home, and a teacher would come by her house once a week to pick up assignments.

She looked in the mirror before buttoning up her blouse. She couldn't see it under the bandage, but she knew there was an ugly stitched up cut below her left breast. No doubt it was to fix her lung. She knew it was going to scar. It wasn't that she was vain...not anymore. But still she wished it wasn't in an intimate area. What would Timmy think if he saw...

"Hey you in here?" Timmy's voice called from the rooms door.

"Almost dressed be out in a second." she said. Her voice was still rough, but at least she could speak full sentences again, she thought as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Ahh there you are." Veronica smiled, couldn't help but smile. She'd been in that kinda mood since he had told her, he thought he was falling in love with her. That had to be what was making her giddy. Finally he was noticing her... to bad it had to require her almost dying for that to happen. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think that's everything." She went to pick up the duffel-bag on the bed.

"No." He quickly grabbed it. "I'm not sure how much this weighs, but it weighs more than ten pounds. The doctor said you wasn't allowed to pick up anything that heavy, until the stitches come out."

"Fine." she almost growled, with her rough voice it sounded pretty intimidating. Then she apologized, because he was only trying to be helpful, and look after her. They made their way through the hospital. "So where's Toots?"

"She's back at her house she'll meet us at your house when we get there. But first. We are going to get you real food." he looked at the tray that had been delivered right before she was discharged, as if it grew fangs. "How do they expect people to heal, when they feed them poison?"

"It's not that... okay fine, it sucks. But it's supposed to be healthy." Veronica said as they walked out of the hospital. "I was thinking... I haven't asked her yet. But if you want, Tootie might be able to stay over at your house for a while... just in case you need help. I'd offer to stay over, but I think if your parents came home, they'd have a big problem with it."

"Doubt it."

"It's happened?" Timmy raised her eyebrow... she so wanted to say it had, and watch his expression.

"No... I mean I doubt they'll come back. Honestly I haven't seen them in almost a year. Haven't gotten a call from them in over two months." She sighed as she got into Timmy's car, the car she should have gotten in the day she was shot... but she wanted to enjoy a walk. Why couldn't she have just got into the car with him... actually maybe this was better.

"So you're saying..."

"That... maybe it'll be safer if you stayed... wouldn't want Trixie showing up to finish the job." She doubted that it would. Even getting a slap on the wrist, the girl's conscience, no matter how stunted, should start eating away at her for almost killing someone.

"Maybe I should... though Tootie might tease me for it." he chuckled a bit, as he pulled into Veronica's driveway. She noticed another car there... oh shoot, it's Teresa. But... this isn't the day she came.

Timmy opened the door and carried the bag into the living room, Veronica entered behind him.

"Who are... Veronica! Where have you been? I've been waiting here for three days... and you haven't come here, not once." Timmy helped her over to the couch, where Veronica just sat a moment catching her breath.

"Well that's a long story..." She told Teresa about everything, from Trixie telling her secret. To Vicki's revenge. Then to Trixie shooting her. "And that's about it. Oh and this is Timmy."

"Hello Miss Teresa." Timmy said heading towards the kitchen. "Want something to drink while I'm in here?"

"Okay... a soda would be good." He returned with his and Teresa's soda, and a glass of lemonade that she liked. She actually wondered how he knew.

"Wait... Timmy? Timmy Turner?" Teresa looked at her when Timmy didn't answer.

"Uh... yeah..." Please don't embarrass me, Veronica thought... please please don't.

"Veronica has told me all about you, you know she had the biggest crush on you a couple years ago... seems it finally paid off." Thanks Teresa, she thought as she buried her face in her hands.

"Well, she was pretty cute then... but I think I like her the way she is now." Timmy said, and she just wished she could crawl under the couch and just vanish.

**A.V.V.A**

"Ungh!" Veronica groaned into her pillow... Not only did Teresa, and Timmy continue slightly teasing her, and making her blush. When Tootie arrived, she was more than happy to join in. She was injured... weren't they supposed to be nice to her? But she had to admit... it kinda felt like a family thing... something she wasn't used to... but she could get to like it.

"Veronica? Are you still mad?" She hadn't been mad, or she acted a bit peeved so she could be alone by herself, but she hadn't been mad.

"No... come in Timmy." He entered her room, and looked around again. Maybe because her room was vastly different from the rest of the house.

"I'm getting a bit tired, so I was thinking I'll be on the couch... since I don't know where the guest room is." Oh she hadn't told him... actually there wasn't one... it had been turned into an office for her dad. Maybe the couch would be the best place. She thought as he sat next to her on her bed... because her bed with her... she couldn't trust him... actually she might be able to trust him, better than she could trust herself. "By the way."

"Yeah...mph." She was in the middle of answering him, when he leaned in to kiss her. She had expected the a spark of some kind when she finally kissed him. She didn't expect the explosion of fireworks in her head though... oh when she used to imagine this scenario... she had underrated it. She melted into him, as his arms slipped around her. When he finally broke away from her lips, which didn't want his to leave, she tried fighting it but she kept leaning forward. Then she finally snapped out of it. "What... What was that for?"

"Vicki interrupted us that night... then I planned to try again after school... but..." she could feel her face turning deep red, and looked down at her hands, hoping her hair would hide her face. "Well better late than never right? Well good night, I'll see you in the morning."

With that he was gone. Leaving her there to just run her fingers across her lips. Her first kiss, seriously. Okay so that wasn't something many girl her age could say. But she wasn't interested in kissing anyone but him. And God was it worth the wait. If she thought her lungs could handle it, she would have squealed into her pillow... instead she just laid back and replayed it all over and over again in her mind. It was freaking awesome, she thought as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Just freaking awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**I**'m back again? Yeah, seems all my other stories are at a stand still... I haven't gone deep enough into this one yet. I'm about to start of this chapter, and I don't know yet... does my mind want fluff, or turmoil in this chapter. Big ups or big downs? I don't know... at this moment I am the same as you are now... reading this... because I don't know what is about to follow... and just like you. I'm just along for the ride, the muse is taking us. What? You thought I actually had a plan for this story? Pfft, no. I just write things down little by little, and let the plot come to me. Much more fun, when you don't know where the story is going.

So have I given Veronica enough stress? Now that she's stuck at home. Away from Trixie, and has Timmy... can she finally have a break? No. Not yet. It's not time for her to have her happily ever after.

Guess what? I still do **not **own Fairly Odd Parents, or any of the characters... what a shocker right? Nick told me... I just don't have enough money to buy them... so I guess I still don't own them. Shoot. Anyways, on with the show... errr fiction. Story? Leaflet? Fable? Meh you decide what it is, either way, enjoy.

**AVAVA**

**( Veronica's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**I**t had been about three days since she was released from the hospital, at least she thought it had been about three days. The pain medication was still strong enough to put her to sleep, and she had been dozing off here and there. It was harder to gauge the time when Timmy wasn't there. He and Tootie had returned to school the day after she came home from the hospital and would come over after school.

She thought it was funny. It hadn't been very long ago that she didn't want anyone over to see her and wanted to be left alone. Now however, she actually couldn't wait for them to show up. Mainly because she was bored. Timmy had left an entire list of things she wasn't allowed to do. An entire list! She wasn't even allowed to wash clothes, because they'd be to heavy when they were wet. If he wasn't trying to be helpful, she might have thought about choking him.

Tootie had been more laid back with things. Oh she didn't let her do anything she wasn't supposed to, but she didn't get all... she didn't even know what Timmy was being, naggy or protective. It filled her with happiness and irritation. Plus she liked having Tootie around. Tootie was a someone, female someone, that she could trust to be alone with Timmy. Not that she got jealous... okay fine she got jealous. Who wouldn't when you had to watch the person you loved, stick his tongue down a demons throat? But since Tootie liked girls... She was safe.

Having nothing else to do, she got up grabbing the folder Tootie had left her with the lessons she was supposed to do. Timmy was more laid back... when it came to school-work. Tootie on the other hand... wasn't quite as laid back as Timmy was, when it came to class work anyways. She looked through the folder until she found something that she wouldn't be completely bored with, English. She'd wait to do the math when Tootie was there, since Tootie loved math, and could help her. Science, she'd wait for Timmy... She was shocked to find out that Timmy actually did very well in science. Not as well as his bald friend, she'd really need to remember their names someday. But until then 'Bald Kid' would have to work.

**AVAVA**

**"G**ah!" Veronica sighed as she once again looked out the window of her room. Timmy and Tootie were usually here by now. What is taking them, Veronica wondered to herself as she falls back into her bed for the fourth time. Maybe Tootie confronted Trixie, and Timmy got involved... maybe they got detention. No no, she thought, surely Tootie would be Timmy's buffer... she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Timmy.

'Hey. Where are you guys?" She watched the text send, then continued staring at her phone.

While waiting for a reply she started to wonder if Timmy might be bored with her already... or maybe it had been some kind of joke, and how they was going to get her back was by just never coming back over. After getting friends... real friends, that might just hurt her more than anything to have them just ripped away. But they were so kind... she thought to herself. Yeah, but isn't that how you get close enough to hurt someone, her mind asked her. Besides, with the scar you're going to have... you really think he'll want you?

Of course he will, she thought to herself... hoping to convince herself. Timmy loved her... okay... so he said he thought he might be falling in love with her. But he kissed her... and it was... awesome. How could she feel that if there was nothing there? Right? Right!?

**AVAVA**

**( Tootie's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**U**gh, she thought. She didn't mind going to Veronica's after school each day. She was actually starting to like Veronica. It was odd at first, to see her as... normal. Sometimes she still just remembered the valley-girl accent, and the snobbish attitude. She knew that wasn't fair to Veronica... she knew that Veronica has pretty much had the worst couple of weeks of her life, if not longer. And alright, so she was taking Timmy away from her. Alright, she thought, so Timmy wasn't actually her's to begin with... not the point... well no, it was the point. Timmy was still her friend... and had been her friend a lot longer than Timmy had known the real Veronica.

That's not fair, she thought to herself, Timmy actually likes her. That was what was supposed to be important to her right? Timmy's happiness? But what about her happiness? What about what she wanted? Even if it was only to have Timmy to do friendly things with. Hang out at the mall... go see a movie. Something where they could be themselves. When they were with Veronica, the focus was usually her. Okay yes, she knew Veronica had it rough, but she was a person too!

"Tootie!" Tootie jumped when Timmy called her, she noticed the car was no longer moving and Timmy was already out of the car.

"Huh... sorry. I was... lost in thought." she took her seat belt off and got out of the car, and looked towards the door to Veronica's house, she stuffed her feeling inside the little box before she went inside.

**AVAVA**

**T**hank God, she thought as her and Timmy got back into the car... of course Timmy would be returning to sleep on Veronica's couch again, where he'd slept for the past three nights. But at least she got him, for the car ride home. She'd even lied and told him she needed stuff from the grocery store, just to have a bit more time with him.

"So... what's been going on?" Timmy asked after they wandered around the store, she just looked at him for a moment. "I mean... look... Lately I know it's all been about Veronica. I want you to know you're still my best friend, Toots. Nothing's going to change that."

"It's okay." she lied. But she couldn't tell him what was wrong. What was she going to say anyways? 'Surprise I'm not a lesbian!' She she'd bet that would go over well with, 'And I still have huge feelings for you!' Yeah that would go over well. "I understand, she'd been through a lot. I know I'm still your best friend."

"You better know. We've been through a lot." He smiled and continued helping her look for things, on an imaginary list.

**AVAVA**

**T**immy helped her bring the shopping into the house. Her parents were out of town visiting relative, and Vicki was working the night shift, according to the note that was left on the counter. Great, she thought. Ironic that she finally got the house alone to herself, got Timmy there with her... alone. And she's supposed to be a lesbian... that and Timmy is fixated on a girl with blonde roots showing.

"You gonna be alright alone?" Timmy asked... and she saw her chance to be alone with him, and decided to take it.

"Uhh... Maybe you could hang out here a bit before going back to Veronica's?" She pleaded with him, not faking it. She really wanted him to stay. Though after asking him, she couldn't help but wonder if it was a good idea anymore... Veronica was a friend... so was Timmy. How could she be trying to... to... do this... No it wasn't right. I have to be the worst friend ever... "Actually... I think I might head to bed early. Rain check on hanging out?"

"Any time Toots, any time." He smiled and she walked him to the door. She leaned against it after she closed the door. What the heck was wrong with her? How could she have almost... She wasn't even going to think what she had been planning... it was something the old Tootie would have done... the obsessive Tootie. She couldn't do that to him. But she'd have to tell him she wasn't gay... and soon, or she'd burst.

**AVAVA**

**( Veronica's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**V**eronica sighed as she laid back on the couch. She'd have to move when Timmy got back, but that was alright. Mainly because she'd need him to help her up. The muscles in her chest burned when she tried sitting up on her own and she was afraid that she might break a stitch if she tried.

Thinking about her chest just made her think about who had done it. Mostly how unfair it was. Just because that rich snobby brat's daddy had money, she could get away with anything... even attempted murder. Okay so Trixie had been just trying to scare her. And she didn't think that the gun had bullets in it. Still she should have seen more than probation... and community service. She'd only just found out about the community service... still it didn't seem like much, when her life could have been taken.

She had started to wonder when Timmy would be back. Normally he'd be back by now, or at least she thought so. Time still didn't seem to flow normally for her. She was starting to worry that she might be stuck on the couch until tomorrow afternoon... that is, if Timmy decided to go to his house for the night. He might have told her and she didn't hear him, or she might have just zoned out. The medication was good for that.

"You awake?" The voice startled her, until she realized it was Timmy. She hadn't even heard the door. Maybe she had been too deep in thought to hear him come in.

"Y-Yeah, I might need..." he had crossed the living room and already had her hands in his pulling her into a sitting position as she finished, "...help."

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Tootie asked me to drive her by the grocery store." he sat next to her on the couch.

What was she supposed to do? Couple on TV usually cuddled on the couch, or at least the female would lean on the male. Since the kiss, the didn't really do couple things... maybe because it was too new to them both. She had been waiting for a sign from him to tell her they were a couple. Maybe he was waiting for the same thing. Maybe he kissed her because she was injured. Maybe she should just lean on him... if he said anything, at least then she'd know where she stood.

She wasn't entirely sure why she still thought this could all be some kind of joke. Maybe because these things didn't happen to her... the TV perfect romances weren't real. The boy that was dating the most popular girl in school, does not break up with her, then start dating the social outcast. It just don' work out like that. It wasn't real! Right? But she didn't want it to be right she wanted it to be real.

"How are you feeling?" She'd chickened out on leaning against him, but she nodded in answer to his question. She felt his arm move wound her shoulder and pull her closer to him. She was leaning on him now... her body stiffened up a little... because her mind kept saying, 'this isn't supposed to be happening.' Then his grasp on her shoulder got lighter. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"NO!... I mean... No. You just... I dunno, shocked me." Make a stupid remark about his romantic gesture... Check... she mentally checked a box next to something on her 'not-to-do-list'. "Sorry."

"There's not need to be sorry... After what happened with... her. And every things before. I should have known that maybe... I should have given some kind of warning." He had started to withdraw his arm... she couldn't have that... She leaned against him laying her head on his shoulder, despite how red she knew her face was getting.


End file.
